1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reservation registration apparatus, a method of reservation registration and a program storage medium, and more particularly, is suitably applied to, for instance, a reservation registration apparatus for causing an arbitrary reservation subject to be manipulated at a specified starting time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method of setting a reservation called wizard is widely used in a method of setting a reservation such as a picture recording reservation.
In reality, if a method of setting a reservation called wizard is used, screens for setting a subject channel of a picture recording reservation and a starting time and an ending time and so on thereof are sequentially displayed. And if a setting process by a user is completed on the setting screens, the user recognizes the reservation settings with a predetermined setting results display screen displayed.
Thus, the wizard allows a user to easily conduct a reservation setting process just by inputting settings such as a channel, starting time and ending time of a program desired to be reserved for picture recording according to setting screens that are sequentially displayed.
In such a configuration, however, there is a problem that since setting screens are sequentially displayed, it is difficult for a user to recognize when a reservation setting process will be completed.
Moreover, there were problems that, as a setting screen for inputting settings and a setting results display screen for displaying the results of input settings are different, a user cannot grasp the results of settings until the settings are completely inputted, and also its operability is bad since once the input is completed, it is difficult to change the settings.
Furthermore, there is a problems that, in the case of performing reservation setting by using such a wizard on an audio apparatus such as a component stereo having a plurality of reservation subjects including a Compact Disk (CD), a Mini Disk (MD)(Trademark) and an FM radio, for instance, configuration of a wizard becomes complicated due to the plurality of reservation subjects and thus operability is impaired.